dsrredfandomcom-20200214-history
Archival Lore Codes
In order to simplify searching and referencing works of lore made by members of Red, a coding system was introduced. Each work of lore is given one of these codes. Works of lore within the red museum and this wiki should always have their code noted nearby. It is the current Minister for Cultures duty to curate the museum (ie include everything that can be found) and to solve issues with the allotment of Archival Lore Codes, should they arrise. Explanantion The code is made up of 7 parts, each labeled below: xx xxx xxxxxxxx Dxx Mxx Yxx xx 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 ' ' 1 Type code, such as written, art etc, encoded as two letters from the Roman alphabet. See “Type Codes” below. 2 Subject code, such as religion-history, military-operations etc, encoded as a 3 digit number, with the first digit indicating the main topic (e.g. religion) and the second 2 indicating the secondary topic (e.g. history). See “Subject Codes” below. 3 Author’s reddit username, e.g. PrismicManiac, exactly as shown in reddit. Where there are multiple contributors, all will be included, separated by a ‘ ‘ (space). 4 Day of publishing/sharing in #red-ropes or another source, such as 03, 14 and 28, encoded as a 2 digit number between 01 and 31. 5 Month of publishing/sharing in #red-ropes or another source, such as 03, 09 and 12, encoded as a 2 digit number between 01 and 12.' ' 6 Year of publishing/sharing in #red-ropes or another source, such as 09 (as in 2009), 18 (as in 2018) and 24 (as in 2024), encoded as a 2 digit number between 00 and 99.' ' 7 Multiple Identifier, such as 01 and 14, encoded as a 2 digit number between 00 and 99. Incremented for every work of lore published with the same type, topic, author and publishing date. When this is the only work of lore published with the same type, topic, author and publishing date, this will be 00. Subject Codes These are used to indicate what subject/topic the piece of lore relates to. The following lists indicate the meaning of each code. In some cases, this may not be the most recent version, in which case, please check here: Google Doc 0xx - Military x00 - Operations x01 - People 1xx - Religion and Myth x00 - Mythical/Supernatural Beings x01 - Scripture and (the name for stuff people do for religion, like praying, lighting candles, priest stuff etc) x02 - Symbolism and Beliefs x03 - Phenomena 2xx - Government x00 - History x01 - Diplomacy x02 - People 3xx - Technology 4xx - Society x00 - Organisations and Businesses x01 - Peoples / Races 5xx - Geography / Flora and Fauna x00 - Animal Species x01 - Plant Species 7xx - Not Currently Allotted 8xx - Not Currently Allotted 9xx - Other x00 - General / Overall Descriptions x01 - General Timelines / Histories x02 - General Keywords Type Codes These are used to indicate what media the piece of lore was created in. The following lists indicates the meaning of each code. In some cases, this may not be the most recent version, in which case, please check here: Google Doc WL - Written Letter WS - Written Story WP - Written Poem WR - Written Report WD - Written Description WI - Written Idea AD - Digital Art AL - Line Art TB - Table Examples 100 Leapingdeer D05 M11 Y18 00 Digital Art, Religion-History, Leapingdeer, 05/11/18 000 Tetsu44 D03 M11 Y18 00 Written Letter, Military-Operations, Tetsu44, 04/11/18 Category:Meta